


[Podfic of] Hearthstone

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen lives alone in the small town where he grew up, dividing his time between the bookstore he runs (with no customers), the bar he half-owns (but doesn't run) and the big, expensive dream house (that he bought with money he doesn't know what to do with). He lives quietly at the edge of the circle of friends he went to school with, and avoids everybody else -- until the new guy in town crashes a bike in front of Jensen's store and wedges himself into Jensen's world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hearthstone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearthstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220140) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1KcicLA) [98 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1Q3zeC9) [110 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download.

**Length** : 3:44:40 


End file.
